1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable cosmetics case having automatic withdrawal function of cosmetics or cosmetic set to allow easy use the same as it requires, and more particularly, to a portable cosmetics case including a housing which has a receipt member for cosmetic set to carry it and a cover. The receipt member contains the cosmetic set or the cosmetics capable of raising the above top portion of the housing to permit selection of any one to be required among the cosmetic set or the cosmetics when the cover is opened, and being entered into the housing when the cover is closed, thereby attaining simple and convenient carrying and storage thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, any woman goes out after completion of make-up and freshens her makeup at any time on demand. As one of usual makeup manners, she firstly paints her face with facial lotions such as skin conditioner, milky lotion, etc. to basically manage her facial skin, following by formal color makeup.
Such color makeup requires a cosmetic set including cosmetic use mirror, brush, so on. Among them, it needs several brushes for mascara, eye shadow and lipstick and other use.
Conventional cosmetics cases generally can carry one or more species of cosmetics, each of which includes a case body fitted with cosmetic set such as the cosmetic brush at one side of the case body and a cover having a mirror hinged to top portion of the case and pivotally folding at constant angle to open/close top portion of the case body.
However, since such a conventional cosmetic case receives the cosmetics at a level with the cosmetic set and has a drawback to cause inconvenience to handle and use it since the cosmetic set is stained with the cosmetics due to movement of the cosmetic set received inside the case when carrying and using the case. Additionally, it involves disadvantages to damage the cosmetic set and/or to generate noise by movement of the cosmetic set.